


He can rescue you

by Hannahslovelife



Category: Bar Rescue (TV)
Genre: Bartender - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahslovelife/pseuds/Hannahslovelife
Summary: You are working at a failing bar as a bartender, the owner has been drinking a lot and he tends to harass you when we works, soon he calls Jon Taffer and Bar Rescue to come to his bar and try to help him, so now you have to deal with a T.V. show coming inside your work place. You don't even really want to work at the bar anymore because of the harassment you deal with but you can't, you have bills to pay and almost nowhere is hiring. You hope maybe Jon can help this bar and the owner shape up, but you really aren't so sure he can change.





	He can rescue you

**Author's Note:**

> I have been watching a hell of a lot of Bar Rescue lately after my friend introduced it to me. I liked Jon Taffer more and more so I'll probably be the first to write about him because I can't seem to find any Fanfics about him. Leave a review if you like, I would love it!
> 
> Trigger warning! Sexual harassment takes place

You stand behind the bar cleaning and wiping the counter down from where sticky drinks had been spilled.

It's almost 9pm and there are only about three people in the whole bar, on a Friday night any normal bar would be packed from side to side, but not this bar, the food is terrible because the cook doesn't care about his job, your fellow bartender is already drunk and she is currently taking another shot.

You sigh, all of this is normal, it's pretty much been like this since you began working here. The owner sits at the end of the bar, talking to himself in a drunken slur with a drink in his hand of who knows what. He suddenly stand up and walks to the front of the door and speaks, "O-okay I wanted to let you guys know that I called Bar Rescue and Taffer has decided to do an episode on helping our bar so they will be here around next week, be on your best behavior o-or else, you get me?" 

You roll your eyes and Taylor the other bartender nods her head before sipping on a new drink she made herself. The owner walks behind the bar and comes over to you, you can smell the alcohol on him as he approaches you. He leans over and grabs your ass roughly, his hand sliding lower on your ass by the second, you stiffen up as he speaks to you "Did you hear what I said? If you did I expect a response. Don't fuck this up for me okay?" He says and you nod your head not looking at him, nothing new, this is normal, hes like this even when hes sober, just worse when hes drunk.

He takes his hand off your lower body and touches your face giving you a toothy grin before walking back to his seat, you walk quickly to the bathroom and shut the door. You take a quick intake of breath trying to steady your breathing, tears welling up in your eyes. This is fine, you are fine, you need this job, the bills need to get paid, you need to keep this job, deal with it, you are strong, don't let him break you. You wipe the tears from your eyes and go back to the bar to finish your shift.

* * *

The next week the camera crew comes in to set up their equipment and put camera all over the bar, they also stay to get footage, you don't care, you act like they aren't there and continue on normally, you don't drink behind the bar or on a shift and you try to serve the customers that do come in with the best of your ability for the little training you had. The crew mostly focuses on Taylor who still does her normal thing too, but is better for camera time since she is pretty much a wreck. She still gives herself free drinks and takes shots on the clock.

They also focus on the owner who doesn't do anything but sits at the bar normally, luckily for you he doesn't harass you because of the cameras being here and he knows that could actually get him into real trouble.

It's about the third day of the crew coming in and filming and you wonder if Jon Taffer is ever going to actually show up or if they are just going to record how bad the bar is doing forever. 

Two customers come in and you greet them as they sit at the bar, putting on your best fake smile "Hey guys I'm (Y/N) what can I get for you tonight?" 

The camera is trained on you as this interaction goes on, "Yeah do you have a drink menu?" You keep smiling but curse the owner in your head because he never fucking made one. 

"No, I'm sorry we don't, but maybe I can help you figure something out?" You answer the best you can.

"Yeah uhm we'll just take two martinis if thats good." You nod smiling "For sure I'll get those right away."

You honestly hate bartending here because the alcohol is old and almost never changed out because the owner is too lazy and cheap, and you never have the proper equipment, you try to bring it up but he usually shuts you down so eventually you stopped trying.

You make the martinis and give it to the two customers and they ask for two chicken sandwiches to which you nod "I'll get that order put in right now" You go and write down the order on the ticket and place it in the window for the cook to take as you yell at him there is an order. You hate that too, I mean what place doesn't have a god damned online system for orders.

The order eventually comes out after like twenty minuets, and you bring it to the customers "Here you guys go, I'm sorry for the wait." They thank you and take the food.

You take some free time since there are no customers, to clean and organize things behind the bar. You go back over to the two customers "How is everything guys." You say with a smile.

"Yeah uh, these weren't good, I mean it's super greasy and the chicken tastes really old and frozen." You tighten your lips in the smile but you feel anger, not at the customers they had every right to give the food back but at the cook for not cooking things right and at the owner who never buys fresh ingredients or even tries to restock his kitchen. You also know how disgusting it is back there even though you don't frequently take strolls back in the kitchen. 

Suddenly the bar doors open and you know who just walked in, Jon Taffer.

He walks over to the owner sitting at the bar and introduces himself and they both go back to the kitchen, you soon hear yelling from Jon and pots being thrown, you smile to yourself and hope that he rips the owner a new one. It's long overdue and he deserves far worse than just getting yelled at, but yelling is a start, and better than nothing.

Soon Jon leaves and you know he will be back tomorrow with two experts to help train the bartenders and cook.

* * *

The next day comes and you go to work but this time after everyone is there Jon comes back and he calls everyone over for a staff meeting. "Okay, last night from what I watched was shit. You couldn't manage to get off your lazy ass one time during the whole night even though your the owner and run the place, and the kitchen was disgusting, you were taking shots the whole night on your shift, the food sucks and it ultimately comes down to management issues here. So i'm gonna go around and see what you all think is wrong with this place." 

He asks Taylor first, then the cook, and finally he gestures to you "What's your name", "(Y/N), sir", "I wanna know what you think is wrong with this place." 

You swallow, the hair stands up on your neck as you can feel the owners eyes boring into your skull, basically daring you to even dare speak about what he does to you when others aren't looking. You begin "Uhm, I think that there is issues with stocking the correct things, both for the bar and the kitchen, no one really stops people from doing things they shouldn't be and there is just pretty much no regulation here." He nods and thanks you for your input. For the next few minutes he berates the owner more and the staff, except you "I just want to say the only hard worker I have seen last night or in any of the footage of this place is (Y/N) everyone else is a bunch of lazy asses here who don't even try"

You blush a little at his words and look at your feet, not used to getting any complements from people. 

Jon stands by as the two experts go to work with the staff, you are being trained by the mixologist when the owner suddenly comes and takes you by the arm saying he needs to discuss something with you. Your stomach drops and your blood ices over as he practically drags you to his office, forgetting there is a small camera in the corner of it.

He shuts the door and presses you up against the wall, his hand goes to your ass rubbing and grabbing it, he leans to your ear "I knew you didn't have the guts to say anything, you are pathetic, you probably like this don't you?" You start to cry, and plead for him to stop doing this to you. 

Suddenly the door whips open and slams to hard on the side of the wall you thought the door would be ripped off this hinges. The pressure on your arm behind your back is released and you turn around to see Jon Taffer there and red faced, probably angrier than you have ever seen. 

He picks up the owner by his collar off the floor and towers over him, Jon is 6'2 and the owner is only about 5'9. You can see Jon holding himself back, he is so close to beating the shit out of this guy. You wipe the tears from your eyes as you are still crying, he throws the owner to the floor again after yelling "FUCK THIS, I AM NOT SAVING THIS BAR AND I WILL EVEN SAY I HOPE IT GOES UP IN FLAMES WITH YOU, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE SAVED."

He gestures for you to follow him and you do,quietly and quickly. As he is walking out of the mans office he tells everyone to shut this shit down and that this is over. He leads you outside to his black SUV and you both get in. 

You had been holding your tears in as you walked out but as you are alone in the car your emotions overflow like a bursting dam. You sob and he gently takes you in his arms and you cry and just says its going to be okay. As you calm down he asks you "How long as this been happening," 

"About three years." You say through small hic-ups, while wiping your eyes and trying to get yourself together.

He responds "Why haven't you quit?"

You shake your head "I can't, I have apartment bills to pay and taxes, I need that job, almost nowhere else is hiring."

He looks at you and softly says "I want you to quit, I want you to call right now and quit."

"B-but I can't, I need it, it's my only source of income." You say with your face in your hands.

He lifts your face up with a hand and says "I want to hire you as my travelling secretary, I saw how hard you worked in there, I believe you can do a great job and you can get the hell out of this place and travel with me, I'll pay you three times what he is."

You mouth falls open in shock and you are stunned and you slowly pick up the phone and call the owner of the bar, he answers to your surprise "What the fuck do you want, calling to beg for my forgiveness I hope." You get so angry, more angry than you think you have ever felt. 

You are trembling "I. Fucking. Quit. And I hope your dirty, scummy, disgusting ass rots in HELL. Have fun crashing and burning, I know you will." You hang up the phone and Jon looks satisfied.

"Well okay, welcome to your new job (Y/N), let's work hard, yes?" You nod at his words, still shocked at how this whole thing worked out.

Jon ended up cutting the whole episode, not airing any of it because he didn't want to expose any of your personal experiences but he made sure to slam the owner in online media and call health inspectors to his bar and he got him shutdown in about a week.

You work with Jon, traveling all around the country being his secretary and scheduling things for him, you are happier than ever and are thankful everyday for Jon getting you out of one of the worst situations of your life.


End file.
